bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Top Brawlers
' The Top Brawlers' were once Masquerade minions that were the top ranked brawlers in the world and the top in their attributes. They were brainwashed by Masquerade when they were transported to Old Vestroia and were brainwashed by Naga using Negative Energy. All of them were defeated by the Battle Brawlers and eventually were freed from their control and lost their rankings to each of the brawlers. Julio, Chan Lee, and Klaus decided to team up after the three of them lost in a tag battle with Runo, Dan, and Marucho. They then got each one of their Guardian Bakugan sent to the Doom Dimension although all of them were reunited later. The Brawlers * Masquerade - The Number one brawler in the world, his Guardian Bakugan is Hydranoid. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 2nd Best Brawler in the world, he is an Aquos Brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Sirenoid * Chan Lee - The 3rd Best Brawler in the world, she is a Pyrus Brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Fortress. * Julio Santana - The 4th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Haos brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Tentaclear * Komba O'Charlie - The 5th Best Brawler in the world, he is a Ventus brawler and his Guardian Bakugan is Harpus * Billy Gilbert - The 10th Best Brawler in the World, he is a Subterra brawler and Julie's childhood friend. His Guardian Bakugan is Cycloid The New Rank brawlers * Dan Kuso - The Number one brawler in the world, after beating Masquerade, he is a Pyrus brawler and his Guardian is Drago. * Alice Gehabich - 2nd Best Brawler (after losing to Dan Kuso while she was transformed as Masquerade), her Guardian is Hydranoid. * Shun Kazami - The 3rd Best Brawler after raising from rank six, His Guardian was Ventus Skyress but is now Ingram. * Klaus Von Hertzon - The 4th Best Brawler after losing rank, His Guardian is Aquos Sirenoid. * Chan Lee - The 5th Best Brawler after loing rank, Her Guardian is Pyrus Fortress. * Runo Misaki - The 6th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is a Haos Brawler, her Guardian is Haos Tigrerra. * Marucho - The 7th Best Brawler after raising ranks, he is the Aquos Brawler, his Guardians are Preyas and Elfin. * Julie Makimoto - The 8th Best Brawler after raising ranks, she is the Subterra Brawler, her Guardian is Subterra Gorem. * Julio Santana - The 9th Bets Brawler after losing rank, his Gaurdian is Haos Tentaclear. * Komba O'Charlie - The 10th Best Brawler after losing rank, his Guardian is Ventus Harpus. The Vexos *Zenoheld - Leader of the Vexos. The 1st ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardian is Farbros. *Hydron - Zenoheld's son. The 2nd ranked Vexos Brawler. His Guardian is Dryoid. * Mylene Pharaoh - The 3rd best Vexos brawler. She is a Aquos brawler. Her former Guardian was Elico, but then she threw him away. Her new Guardian is Macubass. *Shadow Prove - The 4th best Vexos brawler. He is a Darkus brawler. His former Guardian was copy of Alpha Hydranoid, Hades. After the original Hydranoid destroyed him, his new Guardian is MAC Spider. *Volt Luster - The 5th best Vexos brawler. He is a Haos brawler. His former Guardian was Brontes, but after Mylene threw him and Elico away, his new Guardian is Boriates. *Lync Volan - The 6th best Vexos. He is a Ventus brawler. His former Guardian was mechanical Altair, but after he was destroyed by Mega Nemus, his new Guardian (similar to Altair) is Ventus Aluze (Gus Grav was ranked number 2 with Vulcan, but was defeated by Zenoheld .) The Current Ranked Brawlers * Dan Kuso: Dan is still #1 in the world and he is now number one on Bakugan Interspace. * Shun Kazami: Shun's advanced in rank to 2nd place in Bakugan Interspace. * Marucho Marukura: Marucho advanced in rank to 3rd place on Bakugan Interspace. Category:The Top Ten Category:Secondary Characters